


Tiny Patch of Stars

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, at least as much as either of these will accept, sigh, stupid muses, stupid sweet muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment in the night, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Patch of Stars

To get Godai to sleep with him instead of honourably on the futon by the bed didn't take as much persuasion as it could've. Ichijou wasn't THAT badly injured, after all. Godai didn't need to make a fuss about hypothetically hurting him while asleep.

_\- the sound of Godai's voice as he slammed into the side of the building -_

He wasn't the only one who'd been hurt today, either. They both needed the comfort. 

The first time Godai had slept over, it'd been because Pore Pore'd been the victim of a gas leak. Godai'd been cheerfully resolute about sleeping on the floor. Ichijou'd had to threaten him to get him up onto the bed. They'd slept side by side, and that was how it'd gone each time from then on.

_\- that Grongi, that THING standing over Godai, no, no, no, get AWAY -_

It'd been for various reasons. Mostly when they were talking strategy, often around food, and didn't notice the time. 

_\- bracing for the recoil, he fired his rifle expertly, striking the Grongi at the base of the spine -_

Godai had his own mug at Ichijou's house now. With the Kuuga symbol on it, of course. He also had his own toothbrush. Ichijou'd bought it for him one day and just placed it next to his own. He'd been amused to see Godai use it later that evening. It was small enough to make placing the Kuuga symbol on it a challenge, but it was a challenge that Ichijou was sure Godai could meet. 

_\- the spear emerging from his shoulder -_

...all right, so Ichijou was hurt enough. He'd lost a great deal of blood, and his right arm was useless. But Godai was hurt too, and he didn't have a spare bed. They were both used to sleeping in close quarters, and both needed the support of the mattress, and there was no chance either was staying in hospital. 

_**\- there were TWO...** _

Godai was by the window, in his t-shirt and shorts, left knee bandaged heavily. Ichijou sighed under his breath, and moved over to Godai's right. Godai didn't... feel right. Beyond being hurt. Beyond being tired. 

He followed the line of Godai's gaze, and cast about a little, then pointed with his good hand at the tiny patch of stars visible through the clouds. "There," he said softly. 

Godai's shoulders eased, a tiny bit. 

_\- staring, dumbfounded, at the spear as he felt himself begin to fall forward, as Godai made a horrible panicked noise that sounded like his name -_

Ichijou wasn't so worried about himself, though to be fair, he never really was.

But Godai'd retreated somewhere back far behind his eyes. Even worse than he usually did, when he was feeling the burden of protecting everyone's smiles more than normal. 

_\- watching in a haze as Godai took out number 33, then was about to finish number 34 with a brutal slash to the throat, but then -_

Ichijou led him back to the bed.

_\- his voice wouldn't work, his voice wouldn't WORK, he could only croak, but Godai's head whipped around anyway and Ichijou managed to fire one more rifle shot from the ground, at number 37 who was running silently from out of nowhere -_

**_there were THREE_ **

It took some arranging, and some quiet strained laughter, to get them both in a position where they could sleep. Ichijou was on his good side, bad arm pressed gently against Godai's back. The safest possible place for it. For anything of his, really. Godai curled around his bad knee, and reached back to pat Ichijou's cheek.

Ichijou woke once, when Godai began to shake. He was half terrified that Godai was having a fit, but then he heard the muffled sob -

He pressed his lips awkwardly to the nape of Godai's neck, and when Godai turned over with equal awkwardness, he held him close while Godai cried in the dark.


End file.
